ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven and the KND/Transcript
Transcript Act I Ext. Steven's Room (the warp pad for Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven warp in) Pearl: I can't believe we got beaten by a monster trying to get this gem. Garnet: Thanks to you, Steven! We almost gotten killed! Steven: Me?! Bu it's not my fault that... Garnet: No "buts" Steven, for your punishment for not doing as we say to do. You are grounded for a month. Steven: Aw, man! Amethyst: Aw come on Steven, you just don't know how to do the special move. Garnet: Steven you stay here, we bull getting another gem. Steven: Okay. (sighs) (the phone rings, Steven answers it) Steven: *On the phone* Hello? Oh, hi Connie. int. Connie's house Connie: Steven, I like you to come over tomorrow, can you do that? Steven: Oh yeah! Ah wait, I can't. Connie: Why not? Steven: Because, I'm grounded for a month. Connie: Oh, that's to bad. Hope your punishment go well. Steven: Thanks, bye. (hangs up) (sigh) hour later Steven: Aw man. This is the worst day of my life. First I can't do the special move like the gems and now I'm grounded! (sigh) I with that some miracle can happen. (hears the door knock, and he goes to answers it) Hello, is that you Connie? (confused) Hold on, you guys are not Connie. Numbuh 1: No we're not. I'm Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door and these are my teammates Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5. We're here to bust you out. Steven: You are? Numbuh 1: Precisely, we know that the Crystal Gems have grounded you for month. Numbuh 5: So we decided to rescue you, Numbuh 48. Steven: "Numbuh 48"? Numbuh 4: Yes, Steven Universe, you used to be a Kids Next Door operative, when you decided to retire for a while. Numbuh 2: Guys, we better hurry up because the Crystal Gems will be back in one minute. Numbuh 3: Yeah! Steven: I better pack up! Numbuh 1: Right, Kids Next Door! BATTLE STATIONS!! (Steven and Sector V got all of Steven's stuff packed) Numbuh 2: The Crystal Gems will be here in thirty seconds! Numbuh 1: Hurry! (they went into S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and blasted off in time) Steven: Where to now since I'm running away from home? Numbuh 2: To the Kids Next Door Moonbase! Numbuh 3: Yay! The moonbase! (strange figures watched them leave, and reveal themselves as The Delightful Children from Down the Lane) The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: *on a walky-talky* He's leaving with the Kids Next Door. Father: Good, now it's time for Phase 2 in my plan. We'll use the Crystal Gems as the destruction of the Kids Next Door, and we destroy them. Am I right, Jasper? Jasper: Yes! to the wrap pad, and the Crystal Gems returned Garnet: Steven? Where did you go? Pearl: Steven?! Amethyst: Steven? Hello? Are you here? Garnet: He's not here! Steven's gone! Pearl: Gone? He can't be gone! How's that possible. Steven could be hurt out there or who knows what happened to him! The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: He has run away from home, Crystal Gems. With the Kids Next Door! Amethyst: Uh? What are the Kids Next Door? The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: Maybe he'll tell you about them. Father: The Kids Next Door are a group of children preventing kids's life to be miserable and they have 2x4 Technology and other things, and they are the ones that took Steven Quartz Universe away from you gems. Garnet: Where are they taking him? Father: Straight toward the Moonbase. in the Kids Next Door Moonbase Numbuh 3: We've got Numbuh 48 back, Numbuh 362. Numbuh 362: Okay, bring him in. Steven: Hey Rachael, er... I mean Numbuh 362. Numbuh 362: Hello, Steven Quartz Universe. Steven: Are the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are up to something evil, or Mr. Boss is trying to turn the kids into teens? Numbuh 362: No, Numbuh 48. It's time that you got out of your retirement and back to the Kids Next Door. Steven: Yeah, that to. Numbuh 2: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's...CELEBRATE! Act II in the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane (Garnet looks through a telescope, of the moon and see the Kids Next Door Moonbase) Garnet: So that's the Kids Next Door Moonbase? Father: Yes it is Garnet. That is where Steven is. Amethyst: Looks like a treehouse if you ask me. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: It sure does and that's where the Kids Next Door get their missions from that moonbase. Pearl: And how are we suppose to get there? Amethyst: Maybe we'll use...(puts out a rocket) This! This rocket of course! The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: A rocket, Amethyst? Of course. Garnet: A rocket might take us to that moonbase of the Kids Next Door and get our Steven back. Father: Excellent. (Father goes in a secret pathway) Father: Things are going as we planned, Jasper. We can taste the victory in our hands! Jasper: Soon we'll destroy the Kids Next Door and the Crystal Gems and then the world we belong to us! Father: And the gems didn't aspect a thing. Jasper: Yeah neither did the Steven Quartz Universe and the Kids Next Door! Father and Jasper: (evil laugh) in the Moonbase Numbuh 2: Wow, . Numbuh 4: Steven: Numbuh 5: Numbuh 3: Steven: Numbuh 2: Steven: Numbuh 1: Numbuh 65.3: Numbuh 362 sir! We have an intruder here. Numbuh 362: What!? Steven: Numbuh 65.3, can you describe the intruder? Numbuh 65.3: Well...she's blue, has wings made out of water, she can move water, and she has a gem on her back. Did that how you describe her? Steven: Lapis Lazuli! Numbuh 3: She's a harmless young girl. (cuts to Lapis) Numbuh 86: (screams) Please let me go! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!!! Numbuh 1: That must be Numbuh 86. That blue woman has her! Lapis Lazuli! Steven: No Numbuh 1! Lapis will never do something horrible! Numbuh 1: Well, she does know, Numbuh 48. Now, Kids Next Door. BATTLE STATIONS! Lapis: Where's Steven?! Numbuh 86: I don't know who Steven is! Please, let me go, I'm begging you!! Steven: LAPIS!! Lapis: Steven. (hugs Steven) I've missed you. Steven: I missed you, too. Numbuh 4: Plah! Steven! Just this once, can you get life? Numbuh 1: Okay Lapis, What are you doing here? And Numbuh 48, Do you know this woman?! Lapis: You were a Kids Next Door operative? Steven: I used to be an operative. Numbuh 362: Until he retired and became a gem. Lapis: Oh, I'm not a Kids Next Door operative, I'm a gem. I'm very harmless! Steven: I'm sorry, Lapis: Numbuh 13: NUMBUH 362!!! ''' Numbuh 362: What is it, Numbuh 13? Numbuh 13: Father and the Delightful Children are coming and they're bringing the Crystal Gems with them! Steven: '''OH NO!! '''They've must have known that I've ran away! Numbuh 362: Okay, Numbuh 13 get the other operatives for battle! Lapis, keep Steven save! Lapis: I will. Act III Numbuh 362: Kids Next Door! '''BATTLE STATIONS! Numbuh 1: Let's go team! 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Lapis, and Steven runs to the door Crystal Gems bust through the door Pearl: STEVEN!!! Steven: Uh-oh. Garnet: There you are!! Numbuh 2: I think it's time for... Computer: Kids Next Door: G.A.R.N.E.T. 'G'iant 'A'thletic 'R'arely 'N'ice 'E'normous 'T'yrant Amethyst: What kind of acronym is that? Numbuh 2: Oh come on! It's a cool acronym. I can't think of any words! Steven: I admit it was very cool. Numbuh 2: Thank you Steven. Now to kick your crystal butt! HIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAH! Garnet: Look out! Numbuh 2: Take that! (???) Category:Transcripts